Loving You
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Once her friend and mentor, Gohan soon becomes the object of young Kiwi Briefs attraction, but what happens when the older man begins to feel the same? PREQUEL to KIWI
1. Chapter 1

I was in love. There was doubt about it. When I was around him my heart fluttered like a kite on the breeze. His voice sent shivers down my spine. His smile…let's not even go there. The problem? For one…I'm a 14-year-old girl crushing on a guy who's at least 10 years older than me. Secondly… he's never even noticed me in that way. Can life be any harsher? My name is Kiwi Briefs and I have a serious problem. I fell in love with my best friend.

Kiwi sighed as she leaned against the boulder. Sending up a protective shield to block rocks from hitting her, the young teen watched as her older brother Trunks and his mentor Gohan trained. Ignoring Trunks she concentrated on Gohan. He was swift and it was a little hard to keep up with his movements. It didn't matter; he looked totally hot with the serious look he wore while training.

Caught up in her thoughts, Kiwi didn't hear Gohan yell her name. It wasn't until a rock the size of a baseball slammed into her that she came to her senses. Pain swam through her body as the teen struggled to breathe. Her eyes closed and she felt warm arms encircle her. When Kiwi reopened her eyes it was to see Gohan kneeling over her, a concerned expression on his face. Relief flooded over his face when he saw her open eyes.

"Thank god Kiwi! I don't know what I was going to do if you didn't open your eyes. Are feeling better." In a low voice she replied, "I'm fine…whe-where's Trunks?" "He went ahead to tell Bulma to get your room ready." Kiwi nodded and slowly sat up. As her bones creaked the young teen realized that he wouldn't be able to move much. Breathing hurt like hell. "G-Gohan…it really hurts to breathe." As dark touched the edges of her vision Kiwi felt pleasure wash over her as she fell forward into Gohan's arms.

It was midnight when Kiwi snuck out of her room and onto the roof. Three days had passed since the incident and her mother was treating her like glass. She wasn't allowed 3 feet from the front door and she was forbidden to go watch Gohan and Trunks train in case she should ever get hurt again. The girl gave a sigh as the cool air touched her warm skin. Silently she stretched out on her back.

She loved the night sky. It was so beautiful, with its moon and it's stars… "Am I interrupting something?" Kiwi quickly sat up and was glad the darkness hid her blushing face. "Hi Gohan…Ummm…what are you doing up here?" sitting down beside her the older man replied, "I could be asking you the same thing. Didn't your mother forbid you to come outside?"

Kiwi wrinkled her nose and snapped, "Yes but…I couldn't stay locked up in my room forever you know. I need the fresh air." Gohan laughed and Kiwi thought her senses would explode. Still blushing the girl lay back and attempted to ignore the myriad of feelings coursing through her skin. Why did he have to make her feel this way? Why did he torment her so?

"Who torments you?" Gohan's puzzled voice brought Kiwi back. Realizing she had accidentally voiced her last thought aloud the teen snapped, "No one! Gohan, you're to tall. Lie down." Obediently the tall saiyan lay back beside her. "My queen, I have laid back…anything else to please your majesty?" Gohan twisted to look at her with a mock serious expression. Rolling her eyes Kiwi said pertly, "Well…promise me to always be here for me. Say that you pledge all to keep me safe."

Gohan cocked his head and said; "doing that would sorta make your knight right?" keeping a bland expression on her face Kiwi said calmly (although her heart was slamming against her chest.), "Yeah…I guess it would." Closing her eyes to brace her self for when Gohan called her a silly girl (after all that request she made sounded a tad bit childish) she was flabbergasted when Gohan's hand engulfed her own.

Kiwi's eyes flew open just in time to the saiyan raise her hand to his mouth. Kissing it he said in a low voice, "I, Son Gohan, do hereby pledge all my life to keep this woman, my queen, safe for all eternity." As a deep blush flooded her face Gohan said sternly, "my first task in keeping you safe is taking you back in side so you don't catch your death. Come my queen." Grabbing her hand he pulled Kiwi to her feet and gently led her back into the house.

Gohan lay back on his bed thinking of the cruel hand fate had dealt him. Kiwi with her bright, dancing eyes and saucy smile. Her tender hands that cared for his wounds when he was injured…if only…if only she were older or he were younger. He shook his head softly. No. He must put all these immoral from his mind. He was Gohan, a role model and a mentor, not a pedophile. But even as he closed his eyes to sleep the stubborn image of Kiwi remained before his eyes…

**Yeah!…well here is chappie one of the prequel to Kiwi. So if you haven't read then…yeah whatever. N e ways…review! Give me your criticism! **


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was broken. I was more in love with Gohan than ever and it seemed to me like he didn't care. It was horrible. He began avoiding me and I felt as if my entire world were crashing around me. Could life be anymore unfair? That is why I made a drastic decision…

"Gohan?" without waiting for a reply the purpled haired teen named Trunks poked his head in the older saiyans room. Gohan who was stretched out on his bed with his eyes shut said lazily, "Ever hear of knocking?" Trunks smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, but I was wondering if you know where Kiwi is? She took off about 4 hours ago." Gohan shook his head slightly keeping his eyes shut. "She's probably at her friends house. You know the one with the red hair and funny accent. You know how girls are." Trunks nodded and gave his thanks leaving Gohan to glare suspiciously at the ceiling…

Nearly ten miles away Kiwi lay on the ground staring at the quickly darkening sky. Shifting slightly to relieve the ache in her back the girl sighed as she thought, _it was the only option. I cannot continue to live in that house knowing he hates me…_ Gohan…he was sooooo hot…her friend Alloy had told her she was lucky to live with such a hot guy. She smiled impishly until a familiar voice nearby snapped, "I don't care who you are, you're about to die whether or not you want to."

Kiwi crawled toward the voice and confirmed her suspicions. It was 17 dragging a boy older than her through the woods. "You're nothing but a blood thirsty liar! After you kill me your going to back to the village and kill everyone else!" 17 rolled his eyes at the young man and snapped, "Took you long enough. Bwahahaha! Are you ready to die?" he threw the guy onto the ground and raised a burning hand. The man on the round flung up his arms up as a voice yelled, "17, you creep!"

Jerking towards the voice, 17 allowed the chi blast to fly by the man and hit a nearby tree. Kiwi stood before him with her hands on her slim hips. With her dark hair curled around her face and with her snapping jade eyes, 17 had to admit she was cute. The android smirked and said dryly, "Well, if it isn't one of the twerps. Have come to see me sacrifice this villager?" Kiwi gave him a disgusted look and snapped, "You're a freak. Why don't you make things easy and get lost?"

17's reply was to suddenly disappear. Tensing, Kiwi turned just in time to barely block his kick. Knocking him away from her she breathed heavily, she may have a saiyan as her mentor but Gohan had never let her train with him and Trunks. 17 flew forward and knocked her backwards against a tree. Pain screamed through every cell of her body as the girl fell face forward on the ground. While blackness tainted her image Kiwi heard 17 laugh and say, "So long brat."

"mmm…" warm arms encircled the nearly unconscious girl and she clung closer to the one holding her. Gentle hands smoothed the hair away form her face and Kiwi opened her eyes to find herself staring into the most astonishing pair of purple eyes. Relief filled them and a low male voice said, "Thank Dende you've awoken." Blinking Kiwi realized that it was the man 17 planned to kill. Up close Kiwi could how his dark hair was swept back allowing several chunks of it to frame his face. The slight smile and trivial upturn of his nose made him nearly as handsome as Gohan.

The man helped her stand and said smiling, "I give you many thanks. I am Sunbird of the Tree-people. You are?" frowning slightly at the ache in her legs she said softly, "I'm Kiwi Briefs. Are you alright?" Sunbird smiled and said, "I owe you much Kiwi Briefs. Shall I help you back to your home." Kiwi widened her eyes and started to protest but Sunbird gently touched a finger to her mouth and said, "It is but a petty way to give you my thanks. Besides, you are in no condition to walk."

With out waiting for her to accept Sunbird swept the battered girl into his arms as if she weighed as much as a grain of sand. Blushing profoundly Kiwi managed to tell Sunbird where her camp lay. Arriving the girl began to pack her things knowing she couldn't stay with her wounds. "So Sunbird, are you going to go back to your village?" Sunbird gave her a sad look and said, "I cannot…I checked while you were unconscious. Everyone is dead. If it's not to much trouble may I go with you?"

As Kiwi blushed once more at the serious look in Sunbird's eyes, all thoughts of Gohan evaporated in her mind. "O-Of course! Well…I'm done here. Shall we get going?"

Bulma lay on the couch with a concerned look on her face. Where was Kiwi? She had never pulled a trick like this before. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and Bulma looked up into Gohan's gentle face. "Don't worry Bulma…if Kiwi's not back in another hour, I'm going to go out and look for her." Bulma nodded mutely before saying softly, "Gohan…I'm not sure if you know this but I believe Kiwi has a crush on you." Gohan started slightly but managed to say calmly, "What are you talking about? Why on earth would she like me?"

Bulma twisted to look at him. "Gohan, you are everything to Kiwi. With out you…she'd probably die. And I noticed that lately you've been…how do I put it? Oh, avoiding her. Is there a reason why?" Gohan ducked his head so Bulma wouldn't see the blush that had crept up his face. "Uhhh…no I've just, uhhh, been busy." Bulma stared at him suspiciously but didn't talk because the doorbell rang. The yell Bulma let out had Gohan covering his ears. "O MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED! IS SHE ALL RIGHT!" Gohan turned just in time to see a tall man standing at the door holding what appeared to be an unconscious Kiwi to his chest.

**Ladedadeda! Imso glad I finally finished this chappie! Srry it took so long but I've been pretty busy lately so… later, and tell me what you people think about Sunbird!**


	3. Chapter 3

A princess. That's how I felt after Sunbird came to live with us in Capsule Corps. He treated me as if I were some delicate flower and when I protested he always replied that it was the least he could do for the girl who had saved his life…

Humming softly to herself Kiwi skipped quietly into the house and up the stairs to her room. It had been a month since Sunbird had come to live with them and life had been going smoothly, or so it seemed. Gohan continued to keep her at a distance but his eyes would follow her constantly. Not that she minded of course but it confused her. Why watch her if he wasn't going to talk to her?

While trapped in her pessimistic thoughts, Kiwi didn't notice the plastic bag. Stepping on it the girl let out a gasp and fell backwards down the stairs. About halfway down the stairs Kiwi felt herself crash into someone. It was Sunbird. His arm around her waist, he swung Kiwi so that she was pinned between him and the wall. Kiwi blushed at her clumsiness. "Uhhh…thanks Sunbird." The man smiled lazily and Kiwi realized how close their faces were. Sunbird leaned in and kissed her softly.

Kiwi's eyes widened in surprise as Sunbird moved closer and kissed her again more firmly. What was going on? Pushing him away Kiwi said uncertainly, "Sunbird…? What-what are you doing?" sunbird merely held a finger up to his mouth and murmured, "Hush for 2 seconds." Then loudly he declared, "Kiwi, if you will not do me the honor of being mine then I shall die." Kiwi felt her mouth drop. What the heck!

Sunbird was hot and everything but he wasn't Gohan. Shaking her head she said sadly, "I'm sorry Sunbird but I don't like you that way." Sunbird gripped her hands tightly and looked at her anxiously. "Is there someone else? **Gasp**! Is it…Gohan?" Kiwi turned bright red but said shyly, "Yeah…so I guess I'm going to go now." Sunbird nodded and after she disappeared he grinned widely. Unknown to Kiwi, Gohan had been around the corner and had seen and heard the whole conversation…

Gohan felt his heart beat quicken. He had come up to the roof hoping to find some rare moment of silence when he spotted Kiwi a few feet away from him. She was on her back with her eyes closed. Gohan contemplated whether or not to leave but after what he had heard this afternoon he wasn't so sure he wanted to go. He liked Kiwi there was no denying it. Why shouldn't he stay and enjoy her company?

At that moment Kiwi turned and saw him. A pleased flush crept up her neck as she said shyly, "hi Gohan…" Gohan smiled at her and sat beside her. "Hey Kiwi…it's been awhile since we talked." "I know." Hearing the bitter tinge in her voice Gohan turned to look at her. Kiwi was facing forward with her knees drawn up to her chest. With the small amount of moonlight shining on them he could see the trail of tears on her face.

Kiwi felt pathetic for allowing her tears to fall. She hoped to kami that Gohan wouldn't notice them in the dim moonlight. A moment later a warm hand was wiping them away. Embarrassed, the young girl blushed and said, "I'm sorry…I don't know—" her voice was cut off by Gohan's mouth. For a moment all Kiwi could do was open her eyes wide. Then without a second thought she kissed him back.

**Yawn… I'm like…totally beat. I need rest…whatever…G'night. Hope u peeps liked this chapter… : )**


	4. Chapter 4

I was in heaven. After that night when Gohan had kissed me it seemed as if all my dreams were finally coming true. For weeks after that the two of us would meet on the roof so that we could spend time together to talk and just…well you know. However everything that comes up must come down.

It was midnight and Kiwi was curled up against Gohan on the roof. 5 months had passed since their first kiss. Taking a deep breath she blushed at how good he smelled. "Kiwi are you sniffing me?" Kiwi giggled slightly and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Yes. If you have a problem with that too bad." Gohan's reply was to lean over and plant a soft kiss on her head. Turning to look at him Kiwi said softly, "Hey I think you missed…" he leaned over once more and kissed her deeply. Kiwi sighed happily and kissed him back. When they finally broke apart Gohan said, "Kiwi…I…I love you. I want you to be with me always."

Blushing deeply Kiwi turned to face Gohan and said breathlessly, "oh Gohan! I love you too. I always have and I always will." Gohan stared at her intensely and asked in a serious voice, "You love me enough to…" his voice trailed off and he turned to look at the sky. Feeling as if something important was going to happen Kiwi touched his face lightly and asked softly, "Enough to do what Gohan?" he took a deep breath and said quietly, "Kiwi I know that I'm a lot older than you and that one day you may meet someone else but for now…I want you to know that I do plan to marry you as soon as your 18."

Kiwi felt her mouth drop. Marry her? "A-are you for real!" Gohan turned away embarrassed and muttered, "Like I said, I know that I'm not exactly young or a-mmph!" His voice was cut off by Kiwi throwing herself against him and kissing him hungrily.

**3 days later**

"Well that's it for today. Good job Trunks, you're training is starting to show even more. Kiwi, what do you think?" Kiwi who had been seated on a rock watching her lover and brother train said skeptically, "Humph. He still looks like a skinny shrimp." Then grinning at Trunks outraged face she said, "Nah, I'm just joking. You did pretty good Trunks. With you and Gohan around I feel totally safe." Both men flushed at her praise and the two of them sat down.

Gohan opened his mouth to say something when a large explosion to their left caused the trio to look up surprised. "The androids have returned! You two stay put. I'll go fight them." Gohan jumped to his feet and powered up. Trunks jumped his feet and said firmly, "I'm going to. This is what I've been training for." Gohan pointed in the opposite direction and said, "What's that?" Trunks turned his head and black out a moment after Gohan hit his neck.

"Gohan…y-your not coming back are you?" tears filled Kiwi's eyes as Gohan stared at her steadily as if wondering what to say. Finally he said softly, "I think so. Kiwi, I love you. Never forget that." Kiwi threw herself into his arms and whispered, "Me too Gohan. I'll never forget you." they kissed each other as if it would be their last and when they finally pulled apart Kiwi knew the true meaning of goodbye…

Trunks awoke with a start and realized with anger that Gohan had knocked him out. "Trunks! Get up!" Kiwi was suddenly beside him pulling him to his feet. "Kiwi what…" she interrupted him hysterically. "Trunks! Just come on! I don't feel his chi anymore!" at this Trunks felt the blood drain from his face. Sweeping Kiwi into his arms he took off in the direction that the explosion had come from…

Kiwi felt herself tremble as they reached the site. It was eerily silent and with a sinking heart Kiwi knew everything had gone horribly wrong. Trunks set her down and the girl stumbled forward unable to think or see. Suddenly she tripped and when she saw what it was a scream erupted from her. Unable to stop screaming Kiwi threw herself onto Gohan's still form. Trunks rushed over and let out his own anguished cry. Kiwi looked up unable to do anything but scream and cry. As blackness touched her vision she was shocked to see that her brother had blonde hair and turquoise eyes…

**I feel so depressed after writing this chapter. I can't believe I actually killed Gohan…oh well it was inevitable. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

The day Gohan died a chunk off me died also. It seemed to me that since he wasn't here there was no reason for me to be here. I came close to ending my life so many times just to be with him but didn't because I knew that mother and Trunks needed me. Besides after I had awoken from my faint I had vowed to make those bloody androids pay. Dieing wouldn't help that. As the weeks passed the pain of Gohan's departure numbed but didn't go away completely. At midnight I would go on to the roof and remember every moment of our brief time together.

It helped that about a year later I saved another young man named Apollo. Sunbird ended up being killed but that's another story. Trunks managed to get over the pain of losing Gohan and went to the past to warn everyone about the androids and to save Goku from the heart virus. That was three years ago.

Kiwi stared down at the photograph of Gohan before sticking it into her diary. Today she had finished her last entry and she was glad. Today she and Trunks were going to the past to help with the androids. She would have no time for her diary. 4 years had passed since Gohan had died and she still loved him. Now…now she would get a chance to see him again. It didn't matter to her that the Gohan of the past was going to be different from her Gohan. No…it would all be the same. Gohan was still going to be Gohan… "Kiwi! C'mon!"

Hearing Trunks' yell Kiwi put her diary away and thought, "_yesterday I was a foolish 14 year old with dreams big enough to fill the world. Today an 18-year-old woman with a one thought, I'll never fall in love again…that's a promise."_ With those last thoughts Kiwi turned and left.

Yeah! Loving you is finished! I'm so glad that it is…now if you haven't read Kiwi then read it. Loving you was the Prequel… 


End file.
